Baring Fangs, Dressed in White
Baring Fangs, Dressed in White is the forty-seventh chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Although gravely injured by Rage and Ultimo is damaged condition, Yamato Agari tells Rune Kodaira that he must continuing fighting, as well meet Makoto Sayama to talk to her about being Roger Dunstan's daughter. Even after Jealous hits him, Yamato says that he almost found an "answer" and that he can't stop now. When Yamato threats to beat Jealous, Rune orders Jealous to hurt Yamato, causing the former to cut off one of Yamato's arms. Causally, Rune mocks Yamato for being too "soft" and tells that Yamato can only blames himself after mentioning Sayama in front of him, but assures Yamato that he will make Vice heal him with Pardonner's Noh and put his arm back. When Yamato tells Rune he can't return his feelings, Rune clarify that he never ask Yamato for that and really want him apologizing for hurting his feelings with his constant talk of Sayama. Rune proclaims the world isn't about good and evil, but "ego vs ego" and whoever wins is right, which cause Yamato to have an epiphany. Misunderstanding that Yamato is agreeing with him, Rune gleefully states that he doesn't care about One Hundred Machine Funeral and only wants to be happy, even if he has join The Evil Dôji Branch in defeating Dunstan, believing it's the same for Yamato. Suddenly, a full healed Ultimo counters Rune's words, stating that good and evil does exist - that's why words for them exist and humanity always sought to define them and struggle live accordingly - and Yamato has reach that conclusion. Yamato states he realize that what's most important is "feeling like you understanding" and shows that his arm has been reattach. On top of a roof, Yoichi Oizumi and Service arrives and uses Service's Noh to manipulate Ultimo's space-time Noh on Yamato's body and rewind his "time" so his body can go back to full health. Reminding Rune's vow to have a "love battle", Yamato challenge Rune to settle it now and decide which of them is right. Going into ICON mode, Rune warns Yamato the jealously he feels will drive him kill them both. Proclaiming he accepts Rune for everything he is, Yamato makes contact with Ultimo, allowing him to quickly transforms into his new form Ultimo Frontal Till Dawn and then into a new ICON. As the two clash, their battle resonate back to 1940s Kaizo Oume's house, with Vice and his allies listen alongside Jun Chichibu. Unfazed by Ultimo's new power, K ask Vice if they should help Rune, but Vice states that Rune is expandable as Vice already knows Rune has been plotting behind his back and has secretly stolen Jealous's Noh a long time ago. Using his new Noh abilities to mess with Kaizo, Vice relish in his chance to fight Yamato as he walk pass Sayama, who has become a traitor. Characters in Order in Appearance *Rune Kodaira *Yamato Agari *Ultimo *Fusataro Fussa *Rage *Jealous *Service *Yoichi Oizumi *Paresse *Mizho *Jun Chichibu *Vice *K *Kaizo Oume (Past) *Makoto Sayama Category:Chapters